


flyweight love

by sleepylemon



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Extremely short fic, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sweet Moments, i think, the author can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylemon/pseuds/sleepylemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru take a trip to the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flyweight love

**Author's Note:**

> aka rin and haru ride the train to a town by the sea. and haru stares at rin unashamedly because rin is a beautiful child and they're so deeply in love with each other that it almost hurts.  
> alsoalso this is my first fanfiction and i'm sorry it's so short ;-;

Rin is beautiful.

Haru can’t stop staring at him. He’s sitting less than three feet away, after all, and directly across from him as well. So Haru watches Rin reading his book, strands of silky red hair falling over his eyes as he occasionally flips the page. The latter boy, feeling the unbridled intensity of his gaze, finally looks up. “What is it?” he asks with a grin. Haru wants to look away, but he’s mesmerized by Rin’s impossibly red eyes. The golden sunlight streaming in frames him perfectly, too, and he resists the urge to pull out his phone and snap a photo. But a simple phone camera couldn't do Rin justice, anyway.

“...Where are we going?”

 _Ah_ , he thinks, because Rin’s smile grows wider, and his eyes are shining now. “Somewhere secret,” he replies, combing his hair back. “You’ll see when we get there.” Haru wants to touch Rin’s hair and brush his fingertips against his face, but he holds himself back. Oblivious, Rin props his chin in his palm as he glances out the window. “We’re getting pretty close, actually.” Haru suddenly wishes time would slow down so that they could ride this train a while longer, sitting across from each other while surrounded by rolling green hills.

“Rin.”

“Hmm?"

Rin, Haru notices, has the longest eyelashes he’s ever seen. They flutter as Rin turns away from the window and faces him again.

“I love you.”

Rin’s cheeks redden until they’re the same shade as his hair. “Ha-” he begins, but Haru cuts him off by leaving his seat, leaning forward, and pressing his lips against his. _Finally._ He cups Rin’s face in his hands and revels in the warmth of his blush. When they break apart, he drinks in the sight of Rin’s perfect eyes, perfect smile, perfect face, perfect everything -

and Rin’s smile is so wide and genuine that he's practically beaming now. Happiness wells up inside of Haru and he feels like he’s floating -

 

 

Later, they chase each other to the beach by a nameless town. “Ha - do ya like it?” Rin asks, panting and laughing. It’s autumn now, so they’re the only ones here. Haru seizes his wrist and drags him down to the water. “Of course I do,” he responds. The waves are clear and cold, and he can smell salt in the wind. They swim far from shore before Rin stops and floats lazily on his back. Haru paddles around him once, then treads water beside him. Rin's face, damp and sunkissed, is half-submerged in the water, and his eyes are closed. _Beautiful,_ Haru thinks, as he pecks Rin on the corner of his lips. Rin's eyes flicker open as he tilts his chin forward. "You missed," he teases, and Haru huffs before he takes his hand and floats on his back as well, their fingers laced together. There’s silence between them, but it’s a heavy, satisfied kind of silence, one that more than makes up for the lack of conversation. It would be nice, Haru thinks, if he could freeze time at this very moment so that they stay like this forever, floating in the sea and soaking in the sun, filled with boundless euphoria.

Rin squeezes his hand. “I love you, too.”

 

Haru smiles as he pulls Rin closer.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by vienna teng's [flyweight love](http://youtu.be/PBgbB_C9FMg).


End file.
